neko's the uchiha
by kenshikika
Summary: naruto hanya seorang pemuda sederhana... "Heh siapa yang berani mengangu wilayah ku..." SasuNaru/romens mungkin humor garin.warn:BL;dan keanehanlainya.enjoy.


Neko's the Uchiha

By KenShikika

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Rating : T

Warning : MXM, Typo(s), ooc, alur kecepetan, bahasa ngawur gak beraturan, serta masih banyak keganjilan lainnya.

.

Happy Reading

.

Seperti bisa Sasuke sedang berkeliling untuk mengamankan wilayah kekuasanya dari siluman-siluman lain yang hendak mengguasai daerah kekuasannya. Sebenarnya _ia_ tau kalau tidak mungkin ada siluman yang berani menggangu daerah kekusannya. tapi _ia_ tetap berkeliling untuk memastikannya.

sraaak….

Trak… gustak….

Kratak..tak…krek…bededam….

Satu pohon tumbang dengan anggunya yang membuat Sasuke terkejut serta berfikir siapa yang berani menggangu wilayah kekuasanya. Dengan cepat _ia_ menuju ke tempat ke jadian sekali lagi Sasuke terkejut, matanya membulat sempurna di kala _ia_ melihat seseorang pemuda yang berada di tempat ke jadian.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku melihat pesona seseorang yang telah membuat wilayah kekuasanya sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa pohon yang tumbang. Rambut pirangnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin serta peluh yang membasahi pelipis serta bagian lain yang bisa sasuke lihat dari kejauhan, tapi ia belum melihat wajah si pemuda karena pemuda itu sekarang sedang memunggunginya. Sasuke sedikit mengendap berjalan berusaha melihat paras si pemuda pirang yang sudah membuatnya tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Deg… detank jatung sasuke serasa berhenti dikala _iris_ _onxy_ itu melihat iris biru bening seperti langit biru yang sangant menawan serta senyuman dari paras yang begitu manis. Membuat sasuke _terhipnotis_ dalam pemandangan yang begitu indah.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga, saatnya pulang…"

Suara dari sang pemuda pirang itu menyadarkannya dengan cepat _ia_ menghampiri sang pemuda Karena Sasuke tidak ingin ke hilangan kesempatan.

"Hai mau kemana kau?"

"…"

"Cih, kalau orang bertanya itu di jawab…" dengan nada datar. Berbeda dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Eh…ma-maaf aku hanya terkejut. Sejak kapan kau ada disini. Eh tunggu dulu siapa kau?" terkejut dan binggung Pemuda pirang itu menjawab pertanyaan yang menyadarkanya dari pesona Sasuke.

"Cih bukanya menjawab malah balik bertanya…" dengan nada di buat setenang mungkin. Menangapi pertanya dari Naruto dan pandangan yang datar serta mengitimidasi supaya meyakinkan kalau _ia_ tenang.

"Hah untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyan dari orang yang tidak aku kenal… _hah_ ," Ucap Naruto Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang sok ingin tau urusannya. "Hm minggir jangan halangi jalan ku, aku mau pulang…" tambahnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

" _Hah_ pulang katamu ?... setelah kau menghancurkan hutan seenaknya kau mau pulang begitu saja."

"Kalau iya kenapa _hah_ …?" tanpa menoleh Naruto menjawap pertanya sasuke cepat.

" _Huh_ … kau ini memang bodo. Dasar dobe" menghela nafas kesal ke pemuda yang ada di depanya.

"Hai… kau seenaknya saja menyebutku bodoh, _aku_ tidak bodoh tau" dengan kesal naruto berbalik dan menhampiri Sasuke.

"Lalu kalau bukan bodoh apa namanya?...orang yang ditanya bukanya menjawab malah balik bertanya _. Hah_ _dobe_ …" dengan tatapan meremehkan Sasuke menjawab pertanya Naruto.

"Hah… apa kata mu dasar _TEME_ ," perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Berisik kau _dobe_ … cepat bereskan semua ini dan setelah semunya beres kau baru boleh pulang."

"Hah bereskan kata mu… Kalau aku tidak mau bagai mana?... lagian kau siapa seenaknya saja menyuruh ku membereskan semua ini _hah_."

" _Aku_ adalah pengguasa hutan ini."

"Pengguasa hutan katamu… HAHAhaha…" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapakan oleh Sasuke "haha… kalau kau memang pengguasa hutan ini, bereskan saja sendiri hutan ini." Masih tertawa terbahak Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya melihat kepergiannya.

' _Hm menarik juga dia, tenang saja aku tidak akan melepaskan mu dengan mudah dobe,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam pikirnya _'ah iya aku lupa menanyakan namanya.'_ Tentu saja Sasuke tidak dengan mudah menyerah dia masih punya banyak cara untuk bisa menahlukan pemuda tersebut. Langkah pertama yang di ambil oleh Sasuke adalah mengikuti pemuda tersebut diam-diam sambil mempersiapakan rencana berikutnya.

.

.

Sampailah Naruto di rumahnya dengan cepat _ia_ menaruh kayu serta tanaman yang tadi di bawanya dari hutan. Memilah dan memisahkanya tanaman-tanaman tersebut serta kayu-kayu yang di ikat menjadi beberapa ikatan dengan rapih agar mudah di bawanya ke pasar dan ketempat pelanganya.

Prang…

Suara benda jatuh dari dalam rumah yang membuat Naruto cepat masuk menghampiri suara tersebut. "Ma-mama…" Naruto tertegun. Kala melihat wanita berambut merah tersebut tergeletak lemah di lantai dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kushina yang pingsan dan menggakatnya ke kamar.

"Mama sadar lah," ucap nyalirih sambil mengucang tubuh mamanya serta dengan cepat ia mengambil sebaskom air untuk kompres dan beberapa ramuan yang _ia_ dapat dari Tsunade. Meski pun mamanya sering seperti ini naruto tetap panik melihat mamanya pingsan seperti ini.

.

.

Sasuke yang berada di luar binggun suara apa itu? Serta Naruto yang tak keluar-keluar memebuat Sasuke ingin menyusul masuk dan melihat keadaan Naruto. Tapi tidak mungkin _ia_ masuk seenaknya kerumah orang, yang ada _ia_ bakalan dapat masalah nantinya. Sasuke berfikir sejenak bagai mana caranya _ia_ masuk tanpa ketahuan.

Meow…

Tiba-tiba muncul kucing di hadapannya yang memberi Sasuke ide yang cukup menarik. _'hm kenapa aku tidak jadi kucing saja, aku kan bisa berubah sesuka ku…'_ pikirnya sambil menyeringai mencurigakan.

Sasuke suadah berada di halaman rumah Naruto saat _ia_ ingin masuk, tiba-tiba Naruto keluar denagan tergesa-gesa dan masuk lagi sambil membawa sebaskom air serta ramuan-ramuan. Sebagai kucing yang baik tentu Sasuke tidak ingin menggangu Naruto sekarang, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto merawat ibunya dengan sangat baik.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan, merasah prihatin dengan keadaan yang di hadapi oleh Naruto. Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa penyakit Kushina semakin parah serta sulit disebuhkan dengan cara biasa.

Sasuke sangat ingin membantu Naruto untuk memyembuhkan Kushina, tapi sayangnya kemampuanya sebagai seorang penguasa hutan tidak terlalu berpengaruh kepada manausia biasa. Kekuatanya hanya mampu mengurangi rasa sakit serta memperlambat penyebaran penyakitnya saja, namun Sasuke tetap mencoba mengobati kushina dengan carannya.

Namaun sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, ternyata tubuhnya kusinah merespon dengan baik apa yang _ia_ lakukan. Sasuke terus berusaha walau kemungkinanya kecil.

Sepertinya keadanya sedikit membaik terbukti dengan gerakan nafas yang mulai beraturan serta kushina yang mulai tersadar. Meski demikian Sasuke tidak tau sampai kapan ibu Naruto dapat menahan penyakitnya tersebut, serta sampai kapan Sasuke dapat membatu menahan penyakit tersebut.

.

Naruto yang melihat ibunya sadar dengan cepat menghapiri untuk memastikan keadaan kushina. Naruto sangat senang melihat ibunya bisa sadar dengan cepat karena biasanya ibunya bisa tidak sadarkan diri selama setengah hari, tapi tumben sekali hari ini bisa sadar secepat ini.

Sagat senang tentu saja Naruto sangan bertrima kasih kepada _Kami-sama_ karena ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk kesembuhan ibunya.

Setelah memastikan keadan ibunya, Naruto pun melanjutkan perkerjaan rumah dan setelah semua perkerjaan rumah selesai. Naruto memeinta izin ke pada Kushina untuk pergi kepasar untuk mengataran kayu bakar dan lainya.

.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto dan Kushina dari halaman kediaman _Uzumaki_ itu merasa lega ketika _ia_ melihat Naruto yang mulai tersenyum lagi. Meski hanya melihat dari kejauhan namun hal itu berpengaruh besar kepada perasan Sasuke. Terbukti dengan kedua ujung bibirnya yang terangkat menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang di lakukannya.

' _apa ini kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum aku bisa sesenang ini dan perasaan hagat apa ini yang ada di dalam perasaan ini,'_

Sekarang Sasuke mulai binggung degan perasaannya sendiri karena ia belum pernah merasakan perasan seperti ini.

' _rasanya aku ingin selalu didekatnya.'_

Lama Sasuke memkirkan perasaannya yang tak menentu, meow… tiba-tiba seekor kucing mennyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "ah… iya bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, sekarang aku harus mencari ide bagai mana caranya aku bisa masuk kehidup Naruto dan rumah itu."

TBC…..

a/n :

halo mina ini karya pertamaku Semoga suka ya . .

kritik dan saran diterima di kotak review

makasih buat yang udah mampir

dan baca fanfic gaje milik saya ini.


End file.
